


Anything you want,Hinata

by kinoshita



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Mastermind AU, ill never not write topkomaeda tbh, just a lil drabble tbh, not long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoshita/pseuds/kinoshita





	Anything you want,Hinata

The sudden feel of the slender fingers wrapping around the brunet’s neck made him look up from the video feed of the island, he knew it was just Komaeda, it was always Komaeda. It was a sort of sick greeting they had, if you could call it that. The other’s voice purred out, “Did you miss me?” sickly sweet, Hinata simply nodded, pulling the white-haired boy closer to him, the other shifting to sit in his lap. “The students aren’t even close to despairing..so much potential just..wasted!” Hinata whined, Komaeda hushing him lightly, “You know with the two of us, they will be despairing in no time!” he reassured him, Hinata sighing into the others touch.

  
”..We do have time to spare though” Komaeda offered, a glint in his eyes. Hinata knew what it meant, leaning up to kiss the other, Komaeda leaning down halfway to meet him. Komaeda’s hands lightly pressed against Hinata before moving, knowing just where to touch the other to draw the pleased noises from him.  
Komaeda knew it didn’t take much to work Hinata up, he knew just when to pull away, a moan escaping Hinata as the other touched him. Hinata’s mouth pressed against Komaeda’s neck, sucking a mark into the pale skin. “Mh- Komaeda, hurry up” “Anything you want, Hinata”  
-  
The control panel is cold against Hinata’s skin, his chest pressed against the metal as Komaeda has bent him over, working his fingers inside him. He moans, the sound echoing on the walls of the room. Komaeda’s words encouraging him “You’re doing great Hinata, mh, just the sight of you spread open for me…almost gives me h-” Komaeda stops, the word he wants to say unfamiliar to him now, and he drops it, not continuing his thoughts. Hinata moves back against his fingers “Don’t - say that word” he breathes, a rather lewd noise coming from him. Komaeda moves back, removing his fingers. Hinata whines, Komaeda deciding Hinata had been prepared throughly. Hinata hears a zipper being pulled down, “Hurry up- you fucker” he groans, the words spoken sweetly, even with the insult attached. Komaeda pauses, his hands pressing bruises into Hinata’s hips  
"Anything you want, Hinata"


End file.
